Só desta vez
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: A vida que ela tinha não era a que devia ter. Podiam pensar que era um sonho mas ele sabia que não e apenas ele a poderia fazer ver! DG


**Só desta vez**

Sentiu as mãos dele a passarem suavemente sobre as laterais do seu corpo. Os lábios dele ocasionalmente deixavam os seus, tocando a pele alva do seu pescoço.

Andou alguns passos para trás, impulsionada pelo corpo dele e só parou quando a parte de trás das suas pernas tocou no fundo da cama.

Novamente as mãos dele sobre o seu corpo, agora por debaixo das roupas, directamente sobre a sua pele deixando o seu corpo ainda mais quente do que antes.

Ele passou uma mão em torno da cintura dela e a outra no seu pescoço e com suavidade pousou-a na cama, o seu corpo seguindo o dela.

Não hesitou em passar as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e puxa-lo para um beijo fervoroso.

Os lábios dele deixaram os seus, traçando o caminho até ao seu pescoço. Cada beijo dele, cada toque provocava nela um maior desejo, uma maior vontade de o ter.

Sentiu as mãos dele a abrirem calmamente os botões da camisa que vestia, e os lábios dele a seguirem os movimentos das mãos, a beijarem cada pedaço de pele que era exposto.

Ele rapidamente se desfez da própria camisa, atirando-a para o outro lado do quarto.

Debruçou-se sobre ela para a beijar mas a resposta que obteve não foi a esperada.

Não – Murmurou ela baixinho voltando a cara – Isto está errado.

Olha para mim. Diz isso olhando nos meus olhos.

Ela voltou-se para ele mas nenhuma palavra saiu dos seus lábios.

Vamos Ginevra, diz que é errado.

Eu não devo…. Eu não posso….

Mas ele praticamente já não ouvia as palavras da ruiva, estava mais concentrado em beijar o pescoço dela.

Pára por favor… - Pediu num tom baixo mas claramente contraditório.

Não Ginevra… - Disse entre os beijos que distribuía ao longo do colo dela – Não vou parar…. Não a menos que me dez uma razão plausível…

Ginny pousou as mãos, uma de cada lado da face dele, e fez com que ele a olhasse.

Draco eu não posso…. Eu simplesmente não posso.

Porquê?

Casamento Draco, diz-te alguma coisa? Eu sou casada. Ambos sabemos e o resto do mundo também….

Isso não é motivo… - Respondeu beijando-a com fervor.

A ruiva não teve outra hipótese que não responder, ela desejava-o a ele tanto como ele a desejava a ela.

Como não? – Perguntou num sussurro.

Tu não o amas.

Como é que podes dizer isso?

Vejo-o nos teus olhos…Tu também sabes que não o amas… Não tanto como antes.

Eu…

Não o amas desde que descobriste quem ele era realmente.

Não…

E continuas a tentar convencer-te, todos os dias, que a culpa é tua …. Que tu é que não és uma boa mulher….Mas bem lá no fundo tu sabes…. Ele é que tem toda a culpa.

Não fales assim dele!

Porque não? Toda a gente pensa que ele é perfeito! Mas ele nem se quer dá atenção á mulher!

Isso não é verdade!

Aí não? Então porque é que em vez dele estar aqui agora estou eu? Ele não tem tempo para ti….. A vida dele resume-se ao trabalho… E tu culpaste por isso! Ele não te faz feliz!

Faz sim!

Não, não faz! Eu vejo-o nos teus olhos…. Mudaste tanto desde que casaste com ele…. Perdeste aquela personalidade que só tu tinhas….Que eu adorava…. E tudo por causa daquele imbecil.

Não fales assim do Harry!

Falo sim! E digo mais! Ele acabou com a tua vida! Deixaste o teu emprego no Ministério por causa dele! Porque ele te pediu para ficares em casa! Perdeste a tua personalidade explosiva porque ele te pediu! Porque não ficava bem o Harry Potter ter uma mulher com mais personalidade que ele! Perdeste o teu amor pela vida porque agora a tua vida resume-se a ele! Passas o dia inteiro em casa a tratar das coisas dele, ansiosa para que ele chegue a casa e te dê atenção! Mas ele não dá, pois não?

Ele… ele é muito ocupado…

Tão ocupado que não tem tempo para fazer a mulher que o ama feliz?

Ela não respondeu, tudo o que o loiro tinha dito era verdade, ela já não era a pequena Weasley de personalidade explosiva, ela era a Ginevra Potter a mulher do homem que derrotou o Lord das trevas.

Porque é que não consegues ver isso? – Perguntou em tom baixo beijando os lábios dela com suavidade – Porque é que não consegues ver que eu te quero fazer feliz…. Nem que seja só desta vez?

De novo a ruiva não respondeu. Em vez disso abraçou o loiro com força e beijou-o com necessidade.

Ela queria ser feliz, duma maneira ou de outra, e era isso que Draco lhe oferecia no momento. Queria ser o centro das atenções só por um instante, queria sentir-se amada, queria sentir-se importante para alguém.

Afastou-se do loiro por instantes, só para atirar a sua camisa para o outro lado do quarto e logo de seguida tornou a beija-lo como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Os lábios dele desceram pelo seu pescoço, passado pelo seu colo e parando no seu ventre. Desapertou o fecho das calças dela com calma e fez com que elas deslizassem ao longo das pernas da ruiva.

Ginevra começou a desapertar o cinto das calças do loiro e ele acabou por ajuda-la, vendo-se livre das calças. Fez as alças do soutien dela descerem ao longo dos seus ombros, beijando-os suavemente.

Quero-te tanto…. – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto as suas mãos faziam deslizar a ultima peça no corpo dela.

A ruiva ajudou Draco a livra-se dos boxers e passou as mãos pela face dele, encarando-o.

Sentiu o corpo dele a posicionar-se sobre o seu calmamente e suspirou. Ele olhou-a preocupada mas a ruiva só sorriu. Aquilo era o que mais queria.

Ele beijou-a calmamente aprofundando o beijo à medida que o ritmo do seu corpo aumentava. Ginny passou os braços em torno do torço dele e puxou-o mais para si, sentindo o corpo dele mais no seu.

As suas pernas envolveram o corpo dele à medida que se sentia chegar ao limite. Todo o seu corpo tremeu e não foi capaz de evitar um gemido. O corpo dele continuou a mover-se sobre o seu durante alguns segundos, até que também ele se deixou relaxar.

Abraçou-a com força, como se tivesse medo de a perder. Mas não era um medo infundado, eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, quer quisessem quer não. Eles eram tão diferentes, como a noite do dia, e no entanto tão complementares. Mas ela tinha uma família, ela era casada com o maldito Potter.

"_I am so unlike you_

_In so many ways_

_I know I'm just a copy_

_That carries on the stains"_

Ela afundou a face no pescoço dele, sentindo o perfume que o loiro emanava. Não queria ter de deixa-lo, não queria ter de sair dali e constatar que aquela não era a sua vida, que aquele não era o seu marido.

Sentiu-se embalada pelos braços do loiro e pouco a pouco os pensamentos foram desaparecendo na sua mente até que foi totalmente dominada pelo sono.

Olhou a ruiva adormecida nos seus braços e sentiu um aperto no coração ao saber que tinha de a deixar. Levantou-se cuidadosamente, para não acordar e tapou-a com os lençóis da cama.

Recolheu as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto, as dela colocou-as sobre a cama e vestiu as suas.

Olhou de novo a mulher deitada na cama. Dormia tão serena e com um sorriso no rosto. Caminhou até à cama e debruçou-se sobre ela e depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa da ruiva.

Até sempre ruiva… - Sussurrou antes de se aparatar.

"_We make the same mistake_

_We all wanted the same_

_We leave behind the stains_

_I cannot separate"_

Acordou sentindo o seu corpo gelado. Com a janela aberta entrava o vento que deixava o quarto gelado. O seu corpo estava apenas coberto pelo fino lençol lembrando as horas passadas.

Levantou-se encontrando a casa vazia, silenciosa. Olhou para o relógio que marcava bem mais do que a hora de jantar, e nada de Harry.

"Como de costume"

Andou até à casa de banho e ligou a água do chuveiro no máximo. Entrou no boxe deixando que todo o seu corpo sentisse o contacto da água escaldante.

Lembrava cada toque dele, cada beijo, cada nova sensação e não podia deixar de sorrir. Fora mais feliz naqueles momentos passados com ele que em todo o tempo em que estivera casada com Harry.

Enrolou o corpo numa toalha felpuda e caminhou de volta para o quarto. Olhou para a sua roupa em cima da cama, que provavelmente ainda continha o cheiro dele. Suspirou e caminhou até ao roupeiro escolhendo uma camisola comprida e vestindo-a de seguida.

Sentou-se de frente para a cómoda e pôs-se a pentear os longos cabelos ruivos olhando distraidamente para o espelho. De tão distraída que estava mal notou umas mãos a pousarem nos seus ombros. Saltou assustada e voltou-se para trás.

Desculpe assusta-la Sra. Potter – Disse sorridente beijando a testa da mulher – Como foi o dia Gin?

Óptimo Harry – respondeu com um enorme sorriso na face.

Porquê o sorriso? – Perguntou curioso enquanto desapertava distraído a gravata que usava.

"Se ele ao menos soubesse…."

Tomei uma decisão!

Qual decisão? – Perguntou já não tão concentrado nas palavras da ruiva.

Vou voltar para o Ministério.

Como assim voltar para o Ministério? – Perguntou tomado pela surpresa.

Tal como ouviste. Vou Voltar a trabalhar para o Ministério.

Já tínhamos falado sobre isso! – Disse num tom que não admitia resposta.

Talvez a antiga Ginevra Potter se mantivesse calada mas não havia qualquer hipótese da verdadeira Ginevra Weasley não ripostas.

Eu vou voltar a trabalhar no ministério sim e não há nada que possas fazer que me faça voltar atrás. Eu estou farta de passar os dias presa nesta casa!

Eu não quero a minha mulher a andar por aí! Nas já tínhamos decidido isso mesmo antes de casarmos!

Tínhamos? Tu decidiste! Não me deste outra hipótese!

Gin eu estou cansado por demais…. Não quero discutir isso contigo e muito menos agora.

Viu o marido a despir-se e a encaminhar-se para a cama.

Vens?

Ela suspirou e caminhou até à cama deitando-se. O moreno esticou o braço para a abraçar em torno da cintura mas ela esquivou-se.

Boa noite – Murmurou voltando costas ao moreno.

Quando acordou o sol já ia alto no céu e nem sinal do moreno no quarto. Levantou-se da cama e vestiu-se apressada.

Desceu as escadas, caminhando até à cozinha onde pegou numa peça de fruta que comeu num instante. Voltou ao quarto e entrando na casa de banho lavou os dentes e prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo.

Pronta… - Murmurou antes de aparatar.

Estava no Ministério, no grande hall de entrada onde ficava a fonte dos feiticeiros. Caminhou calmamente, por entre muitos feiticeiros atarefados que por ali passavam, em direcção a um dos elevadores.

Entrou no elevador vazio e entreteve-se a observar as próprias mãos enquanto ouvia a voz quase mecânica da mulher a citar os departamentos de cada andar.

"_All the lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

_I am your mirror image_

_I'm all you left behind_

_Who made me what I am?_

_And who the hell am I?"_

Ao sair do elevador deu um pequeno encontrão em alguém mas mal deu conta do sucedido.

Desculpe… - Disse sem sequer erguer os olhos e continuou a andar sem que nada se tivesse passado.

Ginevra?

Levantou de imediato os olhos só para encarar uns cinza que a fixavam.

"_We make the same mistake_

_We all wanted the same_

_We leave behind the stains_

_I cannot separate_

_I know that our lives are the same_

_Just to rid my name of dirty stains_

_I will not follow your steps in the same way_

_That you walked away and pushed away_

_And I will not live"_

Por aqui?

Ela acenou levemente sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

Estou farta de ser a perfeita Sra. Potter. E tu o que fazes aqui?

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse responder Ginevra sentiu a sua cintura a ser envolvida por um braço e o seu pescoço a ser beijado levemente.

A falar com o Malfoy, Gin?

É o que parece Harry….

Se me dás licença Malfoy – Começou num tom formal – Eu vou levar a minha mulher para ver o meu escritório.

O loiro nada disse, provavelmente ele nem escutou as palavras de Harry de tão concentrado que estava a olhar para a ruiva.

Vamos Gin?

Hum…. Vamos… - Respondeu começando a caminhar ao lado do marido mas sem nunca desviar os olhos do loiro.

Vê-la todos os dias, passar ao lado dela, tão próximo que conseguia sentir a essência que ela emanava e ainda assim não poder toca-la era a pior tortura que lhe podiam ter dado.

Bom dia Ginevra – Cumprimentou a ruiva que passava à sua frente carregada de pedaços de pergaminhos e livros.

Ah! Oi Draco!

Ajuda?

Ela apenas sorriu, o sorriso mais bonito que alguma vez tinha visto e ele apenas sorriu de volta.

Se não te importares…

Ele pegou no monte de livros e pergaminhos que ela segurava, num instante.

Para onde?

Sabes onde fica o escritório do Harry?

Ele apenas acenou levemente e começou a caminhar na direcção do escritório.

Vieste para aqui trabalhar para ele? – Perguntou casualmente enquanto ela abria a porta do escritório.

Não.

Então porque é que aqui estamos?

Porque este é o meu escritório agora.

Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto pousava o monte que carregava sobre a secretária.

Obrigado.

Sempre ás ordens.. – Respondeu afastando-se em direcção à porta.

Espera! Ainda não te agradeci pelo que fizeste!

Como não? Acabaste de o fazer.

Não percebeste. Não te agradeci por me devolveres a minha vida de volta.

Isso não foi nada….

Caminhou até ela e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios.

Até sempre ruiva… - E com isto saiu do escritório sem olhar para trás.

Adeus Draco… - Murmurou pousando os dedos sobre os lábios.

"_Do you think of me?_

_Do you dream of me?_

_I always dream about you_

_How can I Live – Ill Niño"_

**- Fim -**

**N/A**: Bem…. Uma short…. Nada de mais…. Saiu num momento em que estava pouco inspirada….. E para variar eles não ficam juntos no final…..Bem é isso….

_Kika Felton_

_27/02/05_


End file.
